


Strange Happenings on Halloween

by Wolfrider14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Halloween, M/M, kakaveg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfrider14/pseuds/Wolfrider14
Summary: There is something wrong with Goku, Andrews Vegeta is the only one with answers. Too bad he's got other ideas. Beta-serradragon





	

Vegeta smirked as he watched Kakarot try to meditate in the waning hours of the day. The golden light of the sun made Earth’s hero look like he was a statue casted from gold. The only thing that ruined the image were the jerky swishes of a black tail, and the older saiyan let out a soft chuckle at the reason for the other’s anxiety.

Black eyes looked up to the sky as it got darker to see a sliver of blood red appear on the horizon. A feral smile stretched on Vegeta’s face as the crimson orb slowly climbed higher in the sky. The sight of the celestial body alone made his bones ache and his blood burn, but he tore his eyes away to observe his prey once more.

It had taken the better part of the day to follow the younger saiyan without him noticing. There had been several times where he was almost caught, but Vegeta was skilled in hunting and managed to remain undetected.

He could see that Kakarot had no idea what was causing his restlessness, and watching the warrior stumble around trying to distract himself brought him endless amusement. Vegeta could have come to the younger saiyan sooner in the day, but some sadistic whim kept him from approaching.

Now that they were in Kakarot’s secret clearing, there was nothing to stop the prince from pouncing on the other. The prince licked his lips as his eyes raked over the other’s form one final time before he stepped out into the clearing and allowed himself to be found.

Goku’s head jerked up with a snarl trying to form on his face at the interruption until he saw who had introduced on his solitude. At the sight of Vegeta his muscles relaxed a bit, and the older man had to keep himself from leering at the unsuspecting saiyan.

“Hey, Vegeta. What's up?” Goku asked with a weak imitation of his usual greeting, holding back a wince as he felt his bones itch.

“What are doing out here, Kakarot?” The prince asked folding his bare arms over his chest. “The brats are looking for you to go with them for that candy hunting thing.”

Goku felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked closer at his fellow saiyan. The prince had opted for a more casual look with a black t-shirt that hugged his upper body like a second skin and a pair of dark blue jeans allowed anyone to see the muscles defined underneath the fabric. All in all, Vegeta looked very handsome, but there was something that made the warrior’s instincts scream at him to move away.

The prince looked a bit wilder than Goku could ever remember seeing before, and he seemed bigger somehow. Vegeta’s eyes had flashed crimson at least once that the younger man was sure of, and a cold sweat broke out his brow at that sight. He swore he could see Vegeta’s fangs as the older male smirked leaning against a nearby tree.

“Its called trick or treating.” Goku said trying to meditate again to calm the irritating itch in his bones. “I…I’m just not up for it. Gohan was going to go with them before going to some party with Videl and his school friends.”

“You not up for acting like a childish clown, that’s a first.” Goku growled and nearly snarled again before he could stop himself. Vegeta smirked his eyes flashing red as a cool autumn breeze made the strong scent of spice and musk hit Goku hard.

“Having trouble with your instincts, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, still smirking for some reason. “Do you want to growl and snarl at me? Fight me? Feeling territorial and aggressive towards other males?” Goku looked at the other saiyan and wondered how he knew that.

“How…” he got to his feet. “How do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things, Kakarot.” Vegeta basically purred as he stalked toward his unsuspecting prey, tail swaying lazily behind him. The younger male was unaware of just how…appetizing he smelled. He wanted this beta, and he would have him. Goku shifted defensively as Vegeta walked passed him. The same thing that had been bothering him all day was setting alarms off in his mind.

“You feel it, don’t you?” Vegeta purred into his ear. “The burning in your blood, the itch under your skin, in your bones.” The younger shivered at Vegeta’s breath on his ear, his knees going weak. “It’s driving you mad, isn’t it?” The prince said running a hand through the other’s hair. Goku turned slapping the hand away with a growl.

“Stop it.” He backed away before running a hand through his hair taking a deep breath to try calming himself. “What’s wrong with me? I’ve never…I’ve never felt like this.”

“It’s the ooru-lua.” Vegeta growled sensually. “Blood moon is the closest term in this language. It ignites our more primal instincts and drives us to fulfill them.”

“Fulfill what, everything is irritating and I can’t think. And whatever the moon is doing, its not doing the same thing to you obviously.” The prince laughed darkly.

“Of course not, Kakarot, because I’m not a beta.” Goku gave Vegeta a guarded expression.

“So what does that make you?”

“I should think that’s obvious, Kakarot.” Vegeta smirked as his eyes flared crimson in the moonlight. “I’m an alpha.” Understanding of what his body wanted dawned on the beta in that moment.

“Of course you are.” The beta snarked drawing a raised eyebrow from Vegeta. “I’m not interested in playing your twisted game, Vegeta. Go find someone else.”

“You know that isn’t going to happen.” Vegeta purred. “You won’t last the night. That itch in your bones will drive you mad before the night is half through. Who will you go to, your wife? You haven’t slept in the same bed as the harpy since you returned to the living. She reeks of other men.” He smirked as Goku’s tail lashed behind him, the beta not even trying to suppress his snarl, a sign the ooru-lua was taking hold of the younger male. “Did I strike a nerve?”

“Leave, Vegeta.” Goku growled as his own teeth glinted in the dwindling light. He took a few steps back to broaden the distance between them. “I’m not interested.”

“Don’t lie, you’re terrible at it. I can smell the truth on you, and its telling me you aren’t nearly as disinterested as you say.” His chestnut tail swished through the air and the musky scent of cloves made the retreating beta falter. Vegeta blurred behind his stunned prey and breathed the beta’s scent deeply. “And what makes you think I’m giving you a choice?”

The alpha dodged when Goku snarled and threw a blast of ki at him. He couldn't help but laugh as the submissive kicked off the ground to launch a kick aimed at his sternum. He used an arm to redirect the strike. The shocked look on the younger saiyan's face was comical especially when the prince took the moment pet the black tail as he went past him.

Goku shivered at the feeling as landed on his toes, and he bent his leg before he rushed back at the prince with a snarl. Vegeta blocked or dodged every blow that was aimed at him, but another ki blast had him moving off to the side of the submissive. He used the opportunity to once again get in closer to the beta.

He licked a stripe up the side of Goku's neck, and he moaned at the taste. A smirk grew on his face as he heard the outraged shout from the warrior as he spun in the air to swing a punch this time. 

“Stop molesting me!” The beta shouted with his cheeks blazing red. He moved back so he with a glower, and his tail lashed behind him bushed up to twice its normal size. “I told you I'm not interested!”

“And I told you to stop lying.” The older man said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Your body is more honest than your mouth, and judging from your scent, you want more.”

“No! I don't!” The indigent tone came out almost embarrassingly high pitched making the flush on the younger man’s cheeks redder. “I want you to leave me alone!” The burning of his blood and the anger directed at his helplessness of the situation made his next attack sloppy.

Fangs glinted as the sun set. Vegeta ducked under Kakarot’s wild blow and spun slamming his elbow into the back of the beta’s neck. Goku dropped like a rock with a look of complete disbelief on his face as he lost consciousness.

Vegeta smirked as he looked down at the unconscious form of his rival. He had planned for Kakarot to resist at first, but not to this extreme. Now, there was nothing stopping him from taking his prize back to his hideaway and claiming every inch of that honeyed skin. Leaning down he breathed in the sweet scent that made his eyes glow crimson.

The prince threw the younger saiyan over his shoulder and blasted off into the night.

**

Goku stirred as a door shut behind him somewhere. His head was pounding as he opened his eyes to see where Vegeta brought him. He struggled and pushed to get away as the scent of cloves assaulted his senses.

“You just had to wake up and ruin my fun.” Goku felt himself drop and landed on something soft. He was already twisting and lunging up to put some distance between them. Firm grips of steel locked around the beta’s wrists and stopped him from moving off the bed. Angrily, Goku snarled as his tail thrashed the air and he fought harder.

“Get off me! I told you I’m not interested.” A dark chuckle echoed around them.

“I don’t believe that.” He purred leaning in to breathe the tantalizing scent. Vegeta growled in arousal and pushed Goku down, pinning his wrists to the sides of his head before moving to sit on the struggling legs as the beta kicked trying to force Vegeta to get off him. The prince just chuckled to himself and swept his tail to spread his scent and felt the younger male weaken.

“Stop it! I don’t want this, Vegeta!” Both of his hands were pulled further up until they were pinned over his head in that iron grip. The beta could feel his pulse increasing as he sweat in fear of what the feral alpha had planned.

“You want this even if you refuse to believe it. I’m going to fix that.” Lips crashed together as Vegeta leaned in with a low rumble in his throat. Goku growled and turned his head away only for Vegeta to growl louder and kiss him again and again, each time with bruising force as he peppered Goku’s lips and neck with his attention. As this continued, Goku’s struggles diminished and eventually stopped leaving the prince to lock their lips together into a searing kiss.

Vegeta smirked as he finally felt the larger warrior respond to his rather forceful kiss. He pushed his tongue in Goku's mouth and was rewarded with a small moan that had a primal part of his mind purring with pleasure. He didn’t want to focus on keeping his prize still.

He flexed his hands from where they were holding the younger saiyan’s wrists down to the bed above Kakarot's head, and when he released them, two bright ki rings remained in their place locking the others hands together.

“Hmmm, how shall we get started?” The older saiyan asked with a rumble in his chest. Vegeta sat up from where he was straddling Goku's hips, and his crimson glowing eyes looked took in his prize. He frowned as he looked over the orange and blue fabric that his honey colored skin from his eyes.

“I think here is a good place.” His sharp teeth flashed in the moonlight as he ripped the younger man's shirts off, causing Goku to let out a gasp at the sudden action. Almost immediately, a chestnut colored tail started to trail over the defined ridges and dips of muscle on the bound saiyan's torso.

Goku shivered at the cool air and Vegeta’s eyes on his skin. He pulled on his arms to try and get them apart, but the rings held strong. When the older man placed his hands on his chest, the beta couldn't help the slight whine that escaped past his lips.

Vegeta started to knead his hands on as he felt over the tense muscles, and he rocked his hips a little when he moved to sit on Goku's hips. A wicked smirk grew on his face as he felt the length under him get a little stiffer at the sensation.

A dark chuckle escaped the prince’s lips as he bent his body so he almost covered Goku from view. The alpha's tongue darted out to lick at the corded muscles on the left side of the younger man’s neck, and the wet feeling caused his prize to squeak as he tried to protect that vulnerable bit of skin by bunching his shoulder up. 

This made Vegeta let out a soft growl as he pulled back and moved over to the other side of the beta's neck with a hand griping Kakarot’s chin, keeping him from blocking his access. The alpha could feel the body under him quiver in nerves, so he swished his tail in the air to help spread his scent heavier in the air. It was like a drug to the poor beta.

Goku started to pant as he lay under the alpha, feeling teeth and tongue make a trail down to his shoulder. His blood was starting to heat his body, and he could feel the tension just drain away as he took in the scent of cloves and the wonderful feelings Vegeta was giving him.

The pleasure was addictive, and he moved his head aside to give the older saiyan more room to work with. It felt so good that Goku completely relaxed and pulled his arms down to loop them around the prince's neck as he worried a dark red mark on the junction of neck and shoulder.

“That's it, Kakarot.” Vegeta bared his teeth in a feral smile from where they were pressed into honeyed skin. He slowly moved his hands down to the other man’s waist to pull at orange fabric. “Just relax and give yourself over to me.”

His fingers slipped under the hemline to tease the trembling abdominal muscles with feather soft touches. Clever fingers loosened the sash holding the pants up and slowly slipped them away as Vegeta moved up to press a hungry kiss on the beta's lips.

He swallowed a mewl from Goku's throat and he ran his tongue over the seam of the younger man's lips as he finished stripping the beta bare. This time, the prince was immediately welcomed inside that sweet mouth, and he took advantage of the opportunity with a pleased purr.

Once air became necessary, the older man pulled back with one final lick to Goku's tongue. His eyes took in the flushed cheeks, hazy eyes, and the slightly open mouth he had just finished plundering.

“Ahhh…V-Vegeta…” 

The sound of his name spoken in a breathy sigh through kiss swollen lips had the alpha gritting his teeth as he tried to rein in his passion. He just wanted to take the other right then and there, but his prize deserved to feel pleasure when Vegeta took him for the first time.

The beta dug his fingers in smooth, black hair at the base of the prince’s skull as best he could, and he tried to pull Vegeta closer to him even with his bound hands, desperate to get more pleasure. He arched up to rub the front of his body against the clothed one on top of him. The denim felt uncomfortable against the more sensitive parts of his body.

Goku pulled at the neck of the prince's shirt with a whine, wanting to feel skin on skin. He managed to pull the black fabric up to reveal a toned stomach. The submissive whined again as he felt the heat of the other’s skin, and it made him falter in his quest of ridding that shirt. It felt so good; he wanted more.

“Patience, Kakarot.” Vegeta chuckled as he lifted Goku's arms over his head. Slowly, he peeled the shirt off his chest and threw in somewhere in the darkness of the room. He licked his lips at Kakarot’s heaving chest as dark eyes took in his bare upper half. “We have all night. There is no need to hurry. If you keep trying to rush me, I'll restrain you.”

His glowing crimson eyes zeroed in on the fluttering pulse, and he reached up to brush his thumb over that spot. He leaned over and buried his face in that spot and took a deep breath. He ran the flat of his tongue, feeling it flutter over his taste buds. The prince opened his mouth wider and sank his fangs into the beta's neck.

Goku's eyes flew open as he let out a surprised groaning shout, shocked that he wasn't feeling any pain from the bite. He could feel Vegeta suck on that spot, swallowing the crimson fluid he pulled from the younger saiyan's body. 

“Wha…? Ve…Vegeta…” A rush of pleasure had Goku arching up to get closer to the alpha, and he hooked his arms back around the older’s neck as best he could. He felt a growl against his skin and heard the sound of tearing denim. He moaned once he felt a hardness grind down against his own.

“Please…! Vegeta!” The beta's legs and tail came to wrap around the prince's hips and thighs as he rubbed against the alpha harder without conscious thought. Goku pulled at the rings still locking his wrists together desperate to explore the saiyan above him.

Vegeta pulled back with a deeper growl as the pleasure of their cocks being locked together nearly caused him to ignore his plans. His hands clamped down on wriggling hips to stop the wonderful sensations. He ignored the mewl of disappointment as he focused his energy. It looked like he would have to punish his beta for trying to rush things.

The alpha pulled the warrior's arms off his neck again and conjured another ki ring to lock Goku's wrists to the metal headboard of the bed. As soon as he could sit up again, Vegeta reached back to untangle the submissive’s legs to lock them on the bedposts at the foot of the bed, leaving Goku with his legs spread and his arms locked above his head.

“Huh…?” Goku's eyes cleared up as realized that he couldn't move. He pulled on his restraints as he looked above his head and twisted his body. “Vegeta! Let me go…!”

“I don't think so.” The tone in the prince's voice has the submissive freezing as he looked up at the older man with wide eyes. The blood moon and fully risen at this point, and the red tinted beams of moonlight caused Vegeta's eyes to flash a brighter crimson. “You look delicious like this. All at my mercy…not being able to do anything about it.”

A hand found Goku's length and started to stroke the silk covered steel. The warrior let out a choked cry as his back arched. His tail, the only limb he had free, fluffed up as it wrapped around Vegeta's wrist to keep him there.

The alpha allowed the contact for now as his other hands trailed over the sculpted chest to tweak a nipple. The prince brought his tail up to circle the other one, and Goku shivered as the fur tickled his skin. Seeing the reaction this caused, a wicked idea came to him.

Vegeta released the member to claim the black tail on his arm. This had the beta tensing as soon as he realized his tail was being handled. A jolt of fear ran down his spine as he watched the other examine the furred limb. The alpha took in the scent of fear over the wonderful bouquet of arousal.

The older saiyan realized that the other must have never felt the benefits that came with a saiyan tail. He gently pet black fur to relax his prize as he pulled it closer to his face. Goku's breathing hitched as the heat of prince’s breath slightly ruffled his fur.

Vegeta darted his tongue to lick the tip of the black tail in his hands. The pleasure filled cry he got had the older man smirking before he opened his mouth to drag the tip of the tail into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip of the appendage and lightly nibbled on it as he pulled it out of his mouth.

“Ah!” Goku arched as the prince found a spot on his tail to attack with his teeth that had him writhing in pleasure. His length twitched like there was a string attached from his tail to his cock with every nibble and lick the older man gave. He could feel the pressure building in his lower belly at the feeling, and whimpers and mewls signaled his impending release. 

Just as he was about to crest the edge, Vegeta used his tail to stop the other’s orgasm. This had Goku whining in disappointment as he was brought down from the peek of pleasure. He glared at the alpha once he calmed down enough.

“Sorry, Kakarot.” The prince said without an ounce of remorse in his words. His hands came to rest on the warrior's hips. He kneaded the flesh in his hands as he smirked down at the beta. “I don't want you to finish prematurely, Id have to punish you.”

Goku's cheeks burned with the force of his blush, and Vegeta chuckled at the sight. The prince moved so he was kneeling between honey colored thighs as his fingers moved to pull the submissive closer to him. The warrior hissed as this stretched his arms, but he didn't protest the move.

He did jerk when he felt slick fingers run down the crease of his ass, and his eyes locked onto the smug expression that the alpha had on his face. A single finger caressed the beta's entrance making him shudder at the feeling.

Vegeta purred as he felt over that furrowed skin and the heat he could just detect every time his prize shuddered. He captured Goku's tail with his free hand allowing it to wrap around his fingers as he brought it back up to his mouth again.

The alpha growled as soon as he slipped his finger inside of the warrior. Goku's insides clung to him as he worked to loosen that sweet entrance. He thrust his finger a few times with his prize crying out under him until he pushed in another.

The beta felt his breath freeze in his chest for a few seconds before it came out in a large rush when Vegeta gentle ran the pads of his fingers over sensitive tissue just past the rim of his hole. He could feel the fingers scissor inside if him making room for something bigger. The slight burn of the stretch just added to the pleasure Goku was feeling, but he still remained tense.

“Relax, Kakarot.” The alpha whispered as he bent over to nip at the submissive’s lips and rub his fingers over black fur. He purred as he felt the younger man melt under him. “That's it…I'll make you feel good soon.”

“AHHHHH!” Goku's eyes widened as he shouted when he felt Vegeta hit something inside of him that made sparks fly up his spine. “Again! Do that again! Please!” He wanted to feel that again, and let out a sobbing moan when the prince brushed that spot again.

By now the beta was pushing his hips back on the fingers, and he moaned as the prince slipped in a final finger to finish his preparation. Blood red eyes were locked onto the wanton submissive as he rode the alpha's fingers with abandon.

Finally, Vegeta could wait no longer. Goku let out a despairing moan as the fingers were pulled from his body, and the heat of the alpha's body lessened as he sat back up. He pulled on the rings holding his arms to he could pull the prince back down on top of him.

“Now, Kakarot…look at me,” Vegeta hissed, and the glow of his eyes brightened as his eyes met the submissive’s. A fanged grin grew on the prince's face as he spotted flickers of red in Goku's eyes at this point. He positioned his cock at the younger saiyan’s hole with a hungry growl. 

The warrior looked up at the older man as he felt the tip of Vegeta's length kiss his winking hole. His limbs twitch, and he wrapped his tail around the prince's left forearm as hands settled on his hips once again.

“You're mine.” The words rang with a note of finality as Vegeta buried himself within Goku's body in a single thrust. The beta let out a strangled shout as his sweet spot was hit right on the first thrust.

He gritted his teeth at the tightness and heat around him, and he fought against his baser instincts so he could allow Goku time at adjust. The muscles he was encased in rippled and tightened after his less than gentle entry, and he growled as he pulled back a little to look at the younger man's expression.

The submissive’s face was slowly becoming slack and his head fell to the side as Goku fought to get his breath back. Red eyes were drawn to the smooth expanse, and the alpha gave a wicked smirk as he leaned over to lick the spot he bit earlier. There was still some blood left, so he stared to lick it away as he started a brutal rhythm that had mewls and whimpers coming from the restrained saiyan.

Goku arched as best he could in his restrained position once the prince started to batter that spot deep within him. He sobbed in pleasure as the burning in his blood stared to fade the longer the older man ravished him.

He could feel the pressure build in his lower belly once more, and he panted as he fought to keep from releasing too soon. His attention was drawn to the creamy skin just in front of his mouth. The beta's tongue came out to lick the glistening skin, and he groaned at the spicy taste craving for more. 

The wet, velvet feeling of Goku's tongue on his shoulder had the prince purring, and he tightened his hold on the warrior's hips as he gave a vicious thrust that had his prize bucking his hips against the hold on him. The beta tried to bury his face in Vegeta's shoulder as the alpha started to really pound him.

Vegeta brought his tail around to stroke the bobbing cock in front of him, and he gave a nasty smile at the cry he received. He brought the tip so the chestnut furred limb could flick across the submissive's slit, and he tightened his hold at the base of Goku's erection when the beta let out a scream.

“Noooo….! Vegeta, please!” He whined as he thrashed his head back and forth over being denied his orgasm once again.

The alpha slipped his right hand down a muscled flank to rest under the bend of a knee. With an effortless tug, the ki ring keeping the leg bound broke, and Vegeta pushed the leg up to Goku's chest so he could get deeper inside of the other. He gave a snarl when he realized Kakarot’s current position was actually inhibiting his movement.

The prince sat up ignoring the whine Goku gave once he could no longer reach the skin his had been licking. His tail was lashing behind him as he sped up the pace, and he bared his teeth as he chased the feeling of his release.

“I told you…” the words the alpha spoke were harsh, the alpha fighting to control is instincts. “You are mine. You have been mine since the first time I saw you, and now that I have you, you will never be able to escape me. We will be together for all time.”

Somehow this comforted Goku instead of frightening him, and he finally got the strength to break the rings that were still holding him down. He immediately moved to wrap his arms and free leg around the prince. The beta relished in the new closeness this allowed him.

The new position allowed the alpha to bury himself deeper in the younger saiyan's body, and Goku tightened his leg around Vegeta's hip and shoulder. This had the prince blinking at how flexible the other was, and it gave him wicked ideas for the future.

Vegeta could feel his end rapidly approaching so he pinned the beta back on the bed this time using his own weight to keep the other in place. His hips lost all semblance of a rhythm as he blindly sought his own pleasure. He had just enough mental function to use his tail to stroke the warrior to completion.

Goku would have sobbed in relief if he weren't going over the edge. The beta lit out a wordless cry and arched his back as he spilled between them. His inner muscles milked and rippled around the ridged length inside of him.

Vegeta snarled and sank his fangs back in the beta's neck as he gave one final push before he was filling his prize with his seed. Sweet blood flooded his mouth, and the prince drew in a couple of large mouthfuls. He could feel the limbs around him go slacks d flop down on the bed.

When he finally pulled back, he let out another chuckle. Goku had passed out after he felt the teeth in his skin. The prince slipped free from the submissive's body, and he maneuvered them so he was laying on his back with the younger saiyan sleeping on his chest. 

Vegeta brought one of his wrists up to his mouth and tore a small cut into the skin. Then the alpha opened Goku's mouth to press the bleeding wound to his lips. After he managed to coax the warrior to swallow a mouthful, he pulled his wrist away and licked the wound to stop the bleeding.

“We’ll have to work on your stamina, Kakarot.” Vegeta muttered as he brushed black bangs on the other’s forehead. “For now, you better rest up. I'm not finished with you yet.”


End file.
